mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Mario
Baby Mario is the infant version of the Mushroom Kingdom champion, Mario. Although he is a mere toddler and not even 2 foot tall, he still has his fair share of adventures, most of them while riding of Yoshi in the Yoshi's Island series. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced Baby Mario as a character paired with Baby Luigi. After an absence from Mario Kart DS, he returns to the series as a Light Weight rival of his older self in Mario Kart Wii. , Baby Mario in the Blue Falcon stares down is toddler love interest, Baby Peach.]] Characteristics Dressed in similar attire to his adult counterpart, Baby Mario also seems to be employed in the plumbing business, even at this young of an age. He has a long-sleeved red shirt, with a pair of blue overalls over it (designed more like baby clothes. They're fastened with yellow buttons, and he wears light blue shoes. Baby Mario also has a big nose, but no mustache is on his face anymore. Of course, he still wears his trademark red Mario hat over his brown hair, with an "M" design on the front. Stat Bonuses *'Weight:' +8 *'Handling:' +6 Vehicles (Vehicle Selection Screen).]] Karts *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon Bikes *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble Staff Ghosts *N64 Mario Raceway *SNES Mario Circuit 3 ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia *Mostly by noobs, Baby Mario is mistaken for adult Mario's son. *Of course, it's impossible for Baby Mario and regular Mario to be kart racing with each other, but this is the Mario ''series; a lot of unusual stuff can happen. *There is some speculation that he probably likes Baby Peach. *He was one of the main characters in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. *He first appeared on Yoshi's Island, and is one of the 'Star Children'. In Other ''Super Mario Games '' Super Mario World series .]] Baby Mario didn't appear in Super Mario World. However, he and Yoshi were the main characters of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi helped him save Baby Luigi from Kamek and Baby Bowser. In it, he is very infamous for crying a lot. In Yoshi's Island DS, He is one of the Star Children that get kidnapped by Kamek. However, the Stork manages to save Baby Mario. He can help the Yoshis that carry him dash, and can make M Blocks visible. In Yoshi's New Island, the Stork tries to deliver Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to the right house. Then, Kamek kidnapps Baby Luigi. Then, the Yoshi's help him find him. ''Yoshi Touch and Go In Yoshi Touch and Go, Kamek kidnaps Baby Luigi and knocks Baby Mario off of the Stork. Then, Baby Mario has to be led to the ground, towards a Yoshi with clouds. Mario Golf series In Mario Golf, Baby Mario is one of the four default characters. In it, he is the strongest default character. In the Gameboy Color version of Mario Golf, he is an NPC instead of a playable character. ''Mario Tennis series'' In Mario Tennis, he is a playable speed character. He is powerful, but lacks reach. He and Yoshi own the Baby Mario and Yoshi court. In the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis, he is a speed character that owns the minigame Baby Mario Target Shot. In Mario Tennis Open, he is an unlockable character. He can be unlocked by completing Level 3 of the Special Game, Super Mario Tennis. He is a speed character with below average reach, but has great stroking power. '' Mario Kart series'' Mario Kart: Double Dash!! was the first Mario Kart game that Baby Mario appeared in. He is a light-weight default character. His default kart is the Goo Goo Buggy. His special item is the Chain Chomp. He and Baby Luigi's default course is Baby Park, which is one of the most popular Mario Kart courses. In Mario Kart Wii, he is a default light-weight character. He does not have his own karts. In Mario Kart 8, he is a playable light-weight racer. He has very good acceleration, handling, and traction. He is very light, and has low speed. In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, he is a downloadable playable character. He is very light, and has high handling, but low speed and acceleration. Mario Baseball series In Mario Superstar Baseball, he is a default character that is on Yoshi's team in Challenge Mode. He is a speedy character that has the ability to Wall Jump. He has to complete six missions to become a Superstar, and one is unique to him. In Mario Super Sluggers, he is a default character has the same stats as Toadette and can Enlarge. Their only difference is their tackle. Mario and Luigi series The only Mario and Luigi game he appeared in was Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. He, Baby Luigi, Mario, and Luigi are the main characters in the game. They can all attack together. He mostly rides piggyback on Mario, but will get off of him to help him attack enemies. It is the only game that he is one of the main characters of. See Also * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Bowser Jr.